PokeFormers starring Digimon and Pokemon
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: My version on a Transformers fic. Pikachu and the AutoPokemon asked Guilmon and his friends to help them defeat the evil Mewtwo and the DeceptiPokemon and protect the All-Pokeball. RenaGuil, PataGato and AguBiyo.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, Digimon fans. It had been a long time. Sorry for the long wait but I am back with another RenaGuil, PataGato and AguBiyo story. This story will crossover with Pokemon and Transformers. Please review on what you think. He's the prologue.

Digimon and Pokemon In…

POKEFORMERS!!

Prologue:

Long ago, on the small planet of Poketron, a huge war is taking place there. A war between good and evil which gone long for thousands of years.

The source of the Poketron is the All-Pokeball which gave life source to the planet. The forces of good, the AutoPokemon, decide to protect the All-Pokeball from the evil forces of the DeceptiPokemon. The evil DeceptiPokemon wants to use the All-Pokeball to help the take over the galaxy.

The leader of the DeceptiPokemon is the evil Mewtwo, a cold-hearted, evil Pokemon in the universe. He and his team-mates, Meowth, Dakari, Entai and Dark Lugia are the ones who started the war. They planned to destroy the AutoPokemon and steal the All-Pokeball.

But the AutoPokemon, and there beloved, heroic leader, Pikachu, swore to destroy the DeceptiPokemon and protect the All-Pokeball. Pikachu and his heroic team of Charmander, Lucario, Treecko and Squirtle fights off the DeceptiPokemon and swore justice and freedom to the galaxy.

The war continued on. And in the end, the All-Pokeball was send out of Poketron leaving the planet powerless. The AutoPokemon decided to find it before the DeceptiPokemon laid their hands on it while the evil Pokemon decided to find it first and get rid of the AutoPokemon.

The All-Pokemon had landed on the Digital World, a world where Digimon lived.

Long ago, the DigiDestined and Tamers had soundly defeated their last enemies. Now, the Digimon now lives in their own world and rebuilt it to look like the one on Earth.

But it won't be long until one Digimon found the All-Pokemon which led the AutoPokemon and the DeceptiPokemon right to their planet to end their war.

And this is where our story begins…

To be contiuned...

And so the story begins. And the cast will be...

Guilmon, Renamon, Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon - Sam and his friends

Pikachu - Optimus Prime

Mewtwo – Megatron

Charmander – Bumblebee

Treecko – Jazz

Squirtle – Ratchet

Lucario – Ironhide

Meowth – Starscream

Dakari – Barricade

Entai – Frenzy

Dark Lugia – Bonecrusher

So enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Phew. Just a word of warning: I am trying to not make this as the original movie because this is first try on a Transformers movie. And Lord Pata, I am not joking. Pikachu is the main hero in Pokemon and he been in all Super Smash Bros game. Well, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Guilmon gets a new car:

"Guilmon, come on or we'll be late for school!" Agumon called him.

Guilmon came down the stairs with his bag ready.

"Sorry, Agumon" Guilmon said to his roommate "Trying to find my books."

"Well, let's go already. If we're late, Mr. Cocomon will give us a detention" said Agumon.

"OK, OK!" Guilmon said as they ran out of the apartment's door.

They managed to get to the bus on time and met up with their friend, Patamon.

"Hey you guys, what took you so long? You almost missed the bus" Patamon said.

"Well, we could've be here sooner but someone had to look for their school books" Agumon said.

"Hey, cut me some slack" Guilmon said sarcastically.

"So what do we plan for this weekend?" asked Patamon.

"I plan to eat pizza and sat by the couch" Agumon said.

"I am buying a car" Guilmon said.

Patamon spat out his drink he has been drinking. "You? Buying a car?"

"Yep" Guilmon said "I saved my allowance for a car."

"So that's why you're not buying food? Gee… you're no fun, Guilmon" Agumon sighed.

"You're buying it so you impress Renamon aren't you?" asked Patamon.

"What? No! Of course not!" Guilmon said embarrassed.

"Calm down. I'm only kidding" Patamon said.

Patamon and Agumon laughed. An insulted Guilmon smacks them on the heads.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!" He snapped.

Unknown to the boys, Gatomon was sitting in front of them and was listening.

"OK so it's decided" Agumon said as he rubbed his head "we'll help Guilmon buy a new car."

"Agreed" Patamon said,

"Thanks pal" Guilmon smirked.

Gatomon smiled.

At school, Gatomon met up with her friends, Renamon and Biyomon who were getting ready for cheerleading practice.

"Hey girls" said Gatomon "you got here early."

"Well…" Renamon said "we have to get ready for practice. But we still need to work on our goal here."

"Either cheerleading or getting a date with Guilmon" Biyomon joked.

"Now stop that" Renamon scolded "We need to focus on our cheerleading."

"Speaking of Guilmon, he's getting a car in the weekend" said Gatomon.

"What? Why?" asked Biyomon.

"I don't know, but Guilmon is getting one" Gatomon said.

"I wonder which car will it be?" asked Renamon. "I better spy on them."

Meanwhile at nighttime, a golden Pokeball is seen in the factory and it glowed time to time. Suddenly, near the car shop, a meteor fell from the side and crashed near it. It appeared to be a red and white ball with a dial. It opened and white light came out and it landed on the ground forming into an orange-clawed foot. He can't be seen but his shadow moved to the car shop. He spotted a car and held up his claw. A blue power is seen out of it as it scanned the car. It's shadow turned into a blob like thing and turned into a car. The car drove by itself and parked in a empty space near the other cars.

The next morning, Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon walked to the car shop. Renamon, Biyomon and Gatomon followed in the shadows, trying to make sure they don't see them.

"Now what car should we buy?" asked Agumon.

"Most of them were expensive" said Guilmon "I've only got £450."

"And most of these cars are over that" Patamon said.

Agumon spotted an orange car, which has gone a flame pattern on the behind.

"Hey, this one don't have a cost" Agumon said.

"Excuse me!" Guilmon called to Leomon "what is the price of this one?"

"We just got it new" said Leomon "we were about to put a price on it so, name your price?"

"Err… £450?" Guilmon asked.

"OK. You got a deal".

Guilmon bought it and the boys got in. Guilmon's in the driver seat, Patamon's in the passenger's seat while Agumon rest in the back seat. They drive off. The girls were quite impressed by their choice.

"Wow…" Gatomon said.

"That was one cool car" Biyomon said.

Renamon nodded. She then grew stern. She needs to talk to Guilmon.

At night, Agumon was sleeping in bed. Guilmon was out to take out the garbage.

"Guilmon…"

Guilmon turned to see Renamon coming to his way.

"Renamon, why are you up?" asked Guilmon.

"Guilmon, I heard you got a new car. And I am quite impressed" Renamon said as she blushed.

"And…?"

"Guilmon, is it too much trouble if you and I take a drive in it sometimes?" Renamon asked.

"Sure" Guilmon smiled "I like to take you out sometimes and maybe Gatomon and Biyomon would come if Patamon and Agumon like to."

Renamon smiled "Thank you, Guilmon. Well, see ya at school on Monday."

"You too" Guilmon smiled.

Renamon smiled and waved and leaves. Guilmon smiled back. He yawned and went inside.

Little did they know, the car was communicating to someone.

"Good job. Now listen to me. We must protect Guilmon Matsuki at any cost. We can't let the DeceptiPokemon get there hands on him. Good luck."

Whose voice was that?

To be continued…

A/N: The invasion had begun. Yeah, I gave the Pokemon a new morphing transformation like turning into blobs and then into vechicles. I'll see ya later.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much to say but I could do with more reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Pokémon Rumble:

On Sunday, Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon came out of their apartment taking their bikes with them.

"Why can't we take the car?" asked Patamon.

"Well, we need to get fit" Guilmon said.

"Man, I am fine being tubby" Agumon groaned.

The three Digimon rode off. Unaware that the orange car was following them.

"Man. I am out of shape already" Agumon panted.

"Yeah, you could lose a couple of pounds now and then" Guilmon said as he watched Agumon's belly.

Patamon turned to look behind them. "Err… Guilmon. Is it me, or is our car following us?"

Guilmon and Agumon turned to see too. The car is following them.

"OK. Now this is scary" Guilmon said "we gotta get away from it. Pedal faster!!"

The Digimon pedalled faster but the car keeps following them. After what seemed like endless hours of pedaling, Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon cycled through a car park, the Digimon looking behind to see if his stalker were still following them. They failed to notice the lively vehicle driving parallel from them, from the opposite end of the car park. The three spotted them and cycled even faster, swerving behind a pillar. The car passed by their hiding place, not noticing them. Guilmon breathed a sigh of relief, and then spotted something that raised his spirits even more: a police cruiser that belonged to the Digi World Elite Police Force.

"Oh, good… we're saved, guys," Agumon breathed. "Officer!!" he called, cycling rapidly towards the cruiser's side window. "Listen –" he was cut off as the cruiser's door suddenly snapped open, causing the bike to collide with it. Immediately Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon fell off the bikes and onto the ground, landing in a heap. The bicycles rolled off to one side, its wheels still spinning.

"Ow… that hurt…" Agumon whimpered, his eyes once again swirlies. Guilmon and Patamon wasn't better off.

Rubbing their backs the two of them staggered painfully to their feet, just as the cruiser's door shut. "Off – Officer, thank godi you're here!" Guilmon gasped, leaning on the bonnet and staring at the mustached officer inside. "Me, Agumon and Patamon just had the worst day ever; we've been – we've been followed here, by my car on our bikes!"

"And it's right over there and they've been following us here!" Patamon added, waving his paws around in frenzy.

"So get out of the car, right now!" Guilmon spoke. The officer did not reply; he just sat there, staring blankly into the distance. The three of them waved their hands in the officer's face through the open window and even made faces at it. Losing his patience, Guilmon kicked the side of the cruiser, which all of a sudden lurched forward, knocking the two on their rears again.

"AHH!! Sorry!! We didn't mean any offence!" shouted Guilmon in terror, freezing on the spot.

In response the cruiser lurched forward again. A harsh mechanical noise emanated from it, and to Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon's mounting horror it began to transform; it turned into a grey blob and start to reform into a huge dragon-like creature.

"HOLY HELL!!" the three of them screamed, their eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I… am… known… as… Dakari!" the monster hissed, his voice booming loudly. "And now you shall die!!"

Without a second thought Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon bolted, screaming blue murder. Dakari watched for a few seconds, then with a malicious glint in his eye gave chase, taking enormous strides as he went. Guilmon and his friends ran under a low walkway, but Dakari's large frame tore the ceiling apart, pieces of concrete, wood and metal raining down on the two as they ran.

"OH SHIT!! OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT" Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon shouted as they ran around a corner, Dakari hot on their heels.

"Only some of us are!!" snarled Dakari, and drawing back an arm the Pokémon swatted Agumon and Patamon like a bugs. Guilmon paced backwards before he bumped into the hood of a parked car. He could only watch in abject terror as the 19-foot Pokémon towered over him.

"It's just a bad dream… _it's just a bad dream_…"

Whimpering and quivering Guilmon could only watch as Dakari slammed his fists down on the car, bursting its tires; from the enraged glare in the robot's eyes, Guilmon knew that he meant business. "Are you Digimon "Dino Boy"?!" the Pokémon bellowed.

"I… I d-d-don't know w-what you're… t-t-talking about!" stammered Guilmon, completely scared out of his wits.

"ARE YOU MATSUKI GUILMON?!"

The Digimon was close to terror fear. "Y…Y…Yes…?"

"WHERE IS THE ITEM #21153?!"

"W-What –"

If it was even possible, the Pokémon's tone grew darker and _angrier_. "_WHERE IS THE ALL-POKEBALL?!_"

"I – I don't –"

Dakari snarled, raising a fist to strike. Before he could do so, however, Guilmon grabbed a loose rear-view mirror from the car and threw it at the Pokémon, hitting it in the face. As Dakari backed off momentarily in slight pain, the Guilmon rolled off the car and onto the ground.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" Patamon asked he and Agumon rushed to Guilmon.

"You little brats, you'll pay for that!" Dakari roared.

"Let's get out of here!" Agumon panicked.

They make a break for it but they bumped into Renamon, Gatomon and Biyomon.

"Guilmon? What's the matter?" asked Renamon.

"We don't have time to explain, we need to get out of here" Guilmon shouted.

"There's a giant monster after us!" Agumon shouted.

"What are you…" Gatomon began but then Dakari burst in causing the girls to scream.

"THAT monster!" Patamon pointed out.

Then all of the sudden, Guilmon's car flew in and hit Dakari sending him flying backwards into the pillar. It opened the door.

"I think it's trying to help" Biyomon said "Everyone! Get in."

They all got in and the car drove off. Dakari glared and turned into a blob again back into a police car and drove after them.

It was night and the car drove on a high road. Agumon and Biyomon sighed of relief.

"That was a close one" Agumon said "what was that thing?"

"Whatever it is, it's not a Digimon" Patamon.

"I'm glad we're safe" Biyomon said "Thanks to this car."

"Patamon, you had me worried. Are you and Agumon alright?" asked Gatomon.

The two male nodded. In the back, Guilmon was trying to get some breath back after his experience. Renamon who was with him, held his hand.

"You know. This car has a good driver" Renamon said "Guilmon, did that monster hurt you or anything?"

"Nah. I'm fine" Guilmon said "But what was that thing?"

"Hey, it's taking us to that factory" Patamon said.

The car pulled over at the factory. The Digimon got out to look at the car. Suddenly, it turned into a orange blob and then it formed into an small creature. The colour texture was revealed after that. It was a small human-like lizard with orange skin and a yellow stomach. It has green eyes and it has a small flame on the tip of it's tail. He turned to the Digimon.

"Whoa…" Guilmon said as Renamon held close to him in shock.

"Can our car do that?" asked Agumon.

"I am not just a car" the creature said "I am an AutoPokemon."

"AutoPokemon?" asked Gatomon.

"Yes. The name is Charmander" said the lizard. "I see you meet Dakari, one of the DeceptiPokemon." Then he looked up and frowns "And here he comes now."

The police car drove over the fence, turned into Dakari again and landed in front of them.

"Aha. So that's why. You're an AutoPokemon. Prepare to die." Dakari said.

"Kids, run." Charmander said "I'll deal with this bozo."

The Digimon nodded and went to hide. Dakari roared and charged at Charmander who blocked his attack and grabbed it's tail and swings him around before letting him go into a big chimney.

"For a little guy" Patamon said "he's pretty strong."

Dakari charged out and grabbed his blaster and shot some lasers blasts at Charmander but the AutoPokemon grabbed his blaster and blocks it out. Dakari roared and punched Charmander which Charmander used his tail to whack him back. The two enemies continued their clash until Charmander leaned down lifting Dakari above him and kicked him into the sky. Dakari snarled and got onto the ground.

"This is not over!" Dakari snarled as he turned into a police car and drove off.

"Thank you" Biyomon said as the Digimon joined Charmander. "But what does he want from us?"

"I'm sure my leader could tell you. He and the AutoPokemon should be here any moment now."

And like he said, 4 meteors came fell from the sky and crashes onto earth. Charmander formed into a car again and the Digimon got in and they drove off.

To be continued…

A/N: Like I was saying, I am trying to make this different than the movie. Next week, the AutoPokemon.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay once again but I am just doing the finishing touching to Super All Star Bros. If any of you who love RenaGuil, that got them in too. Anyway, the digimon will meet the autopokemon today. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: AutoPokemon:

"Where are you taking us, Charmander?" asked Biyomon as they were in the car Charmander morphed into.

"To somewhere where Digimon can't see us" Charmander said.

"In the alleyway?" asked Patamon as Charmander make a turn into the alley.

"Yeah" Charmander said "OK, get out and wait here. The leader will be here soon."

Guilmon and the others did what they were told and waited.

Meanwhile, Pokeballs were lying on the outskirts of the city. Then they opened up and some creatures came out and spotted a truck, an ambulance, GMC TopKick C6500 medium-duty truck and a small car. They scanned them with their paws and then they became slimes themselves transforming into vechiles.

As Guilmon and the gang waited, Biyomon and Gatomon begin to feel scared. Agumon and Patamon ressured them.

"Don't worry, Biyo" Agumon said "We'll be fine."

"We hope" Gatomon said.

Guilmon and Renamon stayed close to each other. Suddendly, they saw a green small car with a darker green boot appeared following by an ambulance which was blue on the front and back and creamy yellow in the middle. Then a 6MC Topkick C6500 truck appeared but it's blue with a redish-brown roof. Then from the other side was the huge truck which was yellow with 3 brown strips on the roof.

"So many vechiles" Renamon said surprised.

Suddendly, the truck melted into a yellow blob, then it reformed into something else. A yellow Pokemon mouse with pointy ears with black tip on each end. He has red cheeks, black eyes with white pupils and has a lighting-shaped tail. Then the other vechiles melted into blobs as well. The blue one reformed into a blue human-like wolf with a black X which covered his forehead, eyes to the end of it's nose. It has black ears on the back of his head as he has one on his head. He has a yellow furry chest and has huge blue legs and black feet with a blue tail.

Charmander morphed back into his Pokemon form again as the green car transformed into a geecko like Pokemon with a dark green tail which look like leaves, yellow eyes, red stomach and lower lip. Then the brown blob turned into a small turle pokemon which has a blue head, a brown and yellow show and a curly tail.

The mouse Pokemon turned to the Digimon, who looked shocked and horridfried.

"Are you Guilmon Matsuki, the digimon of the tamer Takato Matsuki" he asked Guilmon.

"He knows your name?" Agumon whispered to Guilmon.

"Yes…" Guilmon said to the mouse.

"Good. My name is Pikachu" said the Pokemon "Leader of the AutoPokemon from the Planet Poketron."

"Which means Pokemon who fights for peace and justice" said the blue wolf pokemon.

"AutoPokemon?" asked Guilmon.

"Correct" said the blue wolf again.

"How do you know Guilmon's name?" asked Renamon.

"And do you speak our language?" Biyomon asked.

"We used to speak Pokemon but we learnt how to speak English and Pokemon through the World Wide Web" Pikachu said.

The green geecko Pokemon looked around impressed. "What's up dude and dudettes?"

"My first Lieutenant. Designation: Treecko" Pikachu introduced the green Pokémon.

Treecko sat onto the car. "We could get used to this place."

Pikachu turned to the turtle pokemon "My weapons specialist, originally forged in the Tri-Peninsular Torus states of Cerulean City: Squirtle."

Squirtle showed them their canons which make the Digimon's hearts jump "Feeling lucky, punks?"

"Easy, Squirtle" Pikachu assured him.

"I'm just kidding, sir" Squirtle said "I just wanted to show them my canon."

Pikachu turned to the wolf "Our Chief Medical Officer and ambassador to the High Council of Elders and my right-hand friend: Lucario."

Lucario closed his eyes as he lifted his black ears up as he was sensing Guilmon and Renamon "My senses tells me what the dino Digimon want to mate with the fox Digimon." He said as he opened his eyes.

Guilmon and Renamon blushed madly as Guilmon whistled of embarrassment.

"And the same for the winged Digimon and the cat and the other dino with the bird."

At this, Agumon and Biyomon and Patamon and Gatomon blushed.

"And you're already met your guardian, Charmander" Pikachu said as he introduced Charmander.

"I'm here to help protect you" said Charmander.

"So why did you come here?" asked Patamon.

"We are here to find the All-Pokeball" Pikachu said "the source of our planet's life and the seal, and find it before Mewtwo does."

"Mew…_what?!_" Agumon asked.

Pikachu then takes out a hologram and placed it in front of them. It opens up and it shows the destroyed Poketron.

"Our world is once a peaceful world" Pikachu told them "But then we were betrayed by Mewtwo and the DeceptiPokemon. I believe you ran into Dakari, Mewtwo's top infiltrator. We had fought an all-out war with him. But then our peaceful world was consumed and the All-Pokeball was launched into space, lost to the stars."

To the Digimon's horror, they saw a Pokémon there. He looked like tall cat-like creature. It had pale white skin, bony arms, shoulders, and three fingers on its paw. There was a tube that connected from the back of its head to its upper body. It had a giant purple tail that was as tall as a baseball bat. It had giant rabbit like feet with a round ball part in its ankle.

"That was Mewtwo" Pikachu said "He followed it to Earth. But he was found my your tamer's grandfather. It was by accident, that our fate has been combined."

"What happened?" asked Biyomon.

"Mewtwo crash-landed in the Arctic before he could retrieve the All-Pokeball, entrapping himself in ice. Your ancestor accidentally triggered his navigation systems, and caused the coordinates of the All-Pokeball's location on Earth to be imprinted onto the lens of his goggles, which he gave to Takato. Unfortunately, it also blinded him and drove him mad as well."

"How do you know about the goggles?" asked Guilmon.

"EBay" Lucario spoke.

"EBay?" the Digimon sweat dropped.

"If the DeceptiPokemon gets the All-Pokeball first, they will try to seal us up and then they will transform Earth's technology into a new army. Then all life's existence shall be destroyed. Plants, animals, even you." Pikachu said.

"We can't let them do that!" Guilmon said "we help you as much as we can."

"Good." Pikachu smiled "Guilmon Matsuki, you hold the key to the Digital World's survival."

"Guilmon, does Takato still have the goggles?" asked Gatomon.

"We got to get to the real world and warn them" Guilmon said.

"Do you know a gateway to there?" asked Charmander "we have to find the glasses and get back to the digital world. We don't want Earth involved with this as well."

"There should be a digi-gate to the real world" Agumon said.

"Then let's go to the real world" Pikachu said "AutoPokemon, transform and roll out!"

The AutoPokemon transformed into vechiles and the Digimon got into them and drove off.

To be contiuned…

A/N: Can they get to Takato before the DeceptiPokemon? Stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for a long time but I just finished Super All Star Bros on YouTube. Now I can focus on this. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Battle in the real world:

They had gone through the gate to the digi world and drove through the real world. Patamon and Gatomon were in Squirtle's jeep, Agumon and Biyomon are in Treecko's car as Guilmon and Renamon are in Charmander's car.

"Charmander, I've got a question" Guilmon said to Charmander "How did the AutoPokemon were made?"

"Well, no one know but I guess it was a long time ago before the war" Charmander said "Pikachu was once Pichu and had a girlfriend named Buneary and a best friend called Aipom. They once worshipped Mewtwo, but one day, Mewtwo send his army to destroy Poketron. Aipom was killed and Buneary was badly hurt. Pichu tried to stop him but failed. It was then that Lugia helped him evolved into Pikachu and now more stronger, Pikachu was an even match for Mewtwo. He recruited me, Lucario, Treecko and Squirtle and that is how the AutoPokemon are born."

"Wow" Renamon said as she and Guilmon was surprised "What a story."

Guilmon became worried. What if something bad happened to Renamon.

"Renamon, I am sorry that I dragged you into this mess".

"What?"

"If I knew Takato had the goggles, this wouldn't happen" Guilmon said.

"Guilmon, it's not your fault. And… I wanted to help you win the war" Renamon said as she placed her paw on Guilmon's hand. "Don't be worried. I'll be fine."

"Renamon…"

"Hey, Guilmon" Charmander said "I was wondering. Where does your tamer live anyway?"

"It's just over there, at the baker shop" Guilmon said.

"There it is" Agumon called.

But what they saw make them gasp. The baker's was destroyed and Takato and Rika were on the ground badly hurt. And in front of them was a cat with a coin on his head and a huge dog like creature.

"DeceptiPokemon members, Meowth and Entai" Pikachu said "Treecko, Charmander, deal with them while we take the tamers to safety."

Agumon and Biyomon got out of Treecko and ran over to Lucario's ambulance. Guilmon and Renamon got out of Charmander as well and ran to Takato and Rika. Charmander and Treecko morphed back into their original selves and charged and attacked Meowth and Entai.

"AutoPokemon!" Entai snapped.

"To think they'll be here!" Meowth said "Are you ready to die yet?"

"We'll see about that" Treecko said as he punched Dakari and Charmander tackled Meowth.

Guilmon and Patamon helped Takato up, who was passed out as Renamon and Gatomon take Rika to safety. Guilmon saw the goggles on the ground and picked them up. They placed them into Lucario's ambulance and drove off. The others followed.

Meowth, Entai, Charmander and Treecko fired their blasters at each other.

"Why don't you fools know when to die?!" Entai snapped.

"Cause we don't" Treecko said.

Charmander saw the others getting away.

"OK. We gave them enough time. Let's go, Treecko!"

They morphed back into vehicle mode and drove off.

"They're getting away!" Entai was about to chase them when Meowth stopped him.

"Who cares?!" Meowth said "we looked into the goggles and saw where the All-Pokeball is. Let's find it back at the Digi World."

Meowth then turned into a cream like blob and morphed into a jet plane with brown wings and flew off. Entai turned into brown goo and turned into a jet plane and followed Meowth.

In the park, the Pokemon are still in vehicle mode. Agumon called Tai, Sora, TK and Kari to come. And once Takato and Rika woke up, the Digimon told them what they seen and heard.

"So the ones who attacked us are the DeceptiPokemon?" Rika asked.

"Yep" said Renamon.

"And the ones who were helping you were the AutoPokemon" asked Tai.

"That's right" said Agumon.

"And they needed my goggles because my grandfather had them before?" Takato asked as he looked at his goggles.

"That's about it" Guilmon said.

"Man, so there are good Pokemon and evil Pokemon" TK said "So where are the AutoPokemon?"

Suddenly, Pikachu morphed back into his original self. "I am the leader of the AutoPokemon, Pikachu."

"Aww… for a leader, you look cute" Kari said.

"Thank you for rescuing us" Rika said to Pikachu "Without you lot, we would have been killed."

"Did those Decepticreeps ever look into the goggles?" Sora asked Takato.

"They did and they know the location" said Takato. He handed them to Pikachu "here it is."

Pikachu looked through the goggles and see a lab in the digital world and the All-Pokeball was sealed in a glass case… as well as a frozen Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo…" Pikachu said "OK. We need to go to one of the labs on the Digital World before the DeceptiPokemon."

"That's Andromon's lab" Patamon said "it's near the dam of hidden forest."

"One of us needs to go in there and get there while the rest of us hold back the DeceptiPokemon" Pikachu said.

Charmander morphed back into his original self. "I'll go." Charmander said "All I had to do is get it before Mewtwo defrost."

"Let me and Guilmon come too" Renamon said.

"Yeah, you helped us now we helped you" said Guilmon.

"Guilmon, Renamon, remember. We can't help you this time" Takato said "So you have to do it alone. Be careful, alright?"

"OK."

"Patamon, Gatomon, you two be OK without us" Kari asked.

"You're not coming" asked Gatomon.

"We're married now" said TK as he looked at his wife, Kari. "Takato and Rika and Tai and Sora are also married. So we have to go back to our normal lives. OK?"

"OK, TK. We'll be careful" said Patamon.

Guilmon and Renamon smiled about hearing Takato and Rika got married. They wondered if they felt the same as well.

"Biyomon, please take care of Agumon" Sora said.

"I will" Biyomon said.

"I'll call the other Digidestined's and Tamer's Digimon so they can help too" Tai said "Agumon, be on your guard, OK?"

"We promise, Tai" Agumon said.

"We better go" Lucario said "The DeceptiPokemon might be there already."

"Then let's go back to the digital world" Pikachu said "Charmander, the fate of the digital world and the universe depends on you. Don't let us down OK. We're counting on you."

"Yes, sir. Guilmon, Renamon, get in" Charmander said as he morphed back into his vehicle mode and Guilmon and Renamon jumped in and Charmander drove through the vortex.

"AutoPokemon, roll out!" Pikachu said as he turned into a truck again. With a farewell to the humans, they drove through the vortex, back to the digital world.

To be continued…

A/N: Time to get the All-Pokeball and meet the villain, Mewtwo. Stayed tuned.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay again. Anyway, like I said, I'm trying to make this different from the movie. So enjoy.

Chapter 5: The All-Pokeball and Mewtwo:

Inside the lab, it was so empty expect for the machines that laid about everywhere. The car of Charmander carefully drove through with Guilmon and Renamon inside.

"I heard this place is deserted for many of years" Guilmon said.

"Yeah" Renamon said "so we have to find the All-Pokeball and get out while we still can."

"Look like we're almost close" Charmander said.

Meanwhile outside, the DeceptiPokemon arrived as they morphed back into their original form.

"Hey, Meowth, how do we find the All-Pokeball?" asked Dakari "Shall we crash in?"

"No… we destroy the dam" said Meowth as he morphed into the plane again "Attack!"

Dark Lugia morphed into a tank and fired at the dam as Meowth and Entai fired some missiles at it while Dakari fired his blaster. Just then, Pikachu and the AutoPokemon had jumped out of their hiding place and fired their blasters.

"AutoPokemon!" Dark Lugia said.

"Destroy them all!" Meowth said as they morphed back into their original forms and fired their blasters.

"AutoPokemon, stand on your guard and give Charmander enough time to get the All-Pokeball" said Pikachu.

"Yes sir" Lucario said.

Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon were hiding. Gatomon and Biyomon held close to Agumon and Patamon.

"I hope Guilmon and Renamon are OK" Biyomon said.

"I hope so" Agumon said "everything down to them."

Inside the deserted lab… Charmander, in his original form, and Guilmon and Renamon are hiding behind the door and turned to face in.

In a class cage is a golden Poke-ball hovering in it. And on the far corner is Mewtwo frozen in ice.

"So that's Mewtwo?" asked Renamon.

"Come on" Charmander said as he breaks the cage open.

Suddenly the ball went berserk and shot electricity at them. Guilmon was hit and send flying back colliding with the wall.

"GUILMON!" Renamon ran to him very worried. "Guilmon, are you alright?"

"Ah crud, I'm gonna feel that in the morning" Guilmon groaned as he tried to get up.

Charmander covered them with a wall piece and contracted Pikachu.

"Pikachu, the All-Pokeball went berserk" Charmander said "What do I do?"

"Just calm it down" Pikachu said "be careful though, you don't want to get hurt."

"Yes sir" Charmander said "Guilmon, Renamon, hid in here while I keep it calm."

Charmander turned into a car again and drove around the All-Pokeball and dodging it electricity. Little did they know, one spark hit the ice and broke off where Mewtwo's hand is freeing it. Mewtwo's hand moved around for a bit.

After a while, Charmander got it calmed down and the All-Pokeball stopped. Guilmon ran up to it and picked it up.

"So what do Pikachu mean by seal?" asked Guilmon.

"Not only does it give our planet life" said Charmander "But it also seal any opposite Pokemon away forever."

"I see… so we can use it to seal away the DeceptiPokemon?" asked Renamon.

"If the DeceptiPokemon get their hands on it, they seal away us" Charmander said "Good thing the DeceptiPokemon doesn't know we're down here."

"But I am…"

Charmander gasped and turned around in shock. Mewtwo is seen smirking evilly. Guilmon turned around and saw the ice was destroyed.

"MEWTWO!!" Charmander gasped.

"So it appears that the AutoPokemon is here after all" Mewtwo smirked evilly. He turned to Guilmon "Hand over that ball."

"So you're the leader of the DeceptiPokemon? There's NO way I am giving this to you!" Guilmon shouted bravely.

"Such courage for a digimon. Too bad you're gonna hand it over or die" Mewtwo held up his blaster canon.

"Everyone, let's get out of here!" Charmander morphed into the car again and Guilmon and Renamon quickly get in as they drove away with Mewtwo firing his blaster.

"I love a good chase" Mewtwo smirked as he looked at the jet plane and use his paw to scan it. Then he turned into a white and blue blob and turned into the Jet Plane which was white as he is and has a purple wing-tail and belly. "DeceptiPokemon, your leader has returned. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" And he flew off.

The AutoPokemon are still fighting the DeceptiPokemon. Suddenly, Charmander drove out and Guilmon shouted to Pikachu and the others.

"GUYS! WE GOT THE ALL-POKEBALL BUT MEWTWO IS FREE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Guilmon said.

"MEWTWO?! AUTOPOKEMON, HOLD YOUR FIRE! WE GOT THE ALL-POKEBALL, NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Pikachu called.

"I was getting to the action" Squirtle moaned.

"Mewtwo is free? I agree. Let's go back to the city" said Treecko.

The AutoPokemon morphed back into vehicle mode and drove after Charmander. Agumon, Patamon, Biyomon and Gatomon got into the back of Lucario's ambulance and drove off. The DeceptiPokemon watched them leave.

"Where are they going in such a hurry?" asked Dark Lugia.

Then Mewtwo's jet appeared and morphed back into his original form and landed in front of them.

"Mewtwo" the DeceptiPokemon bowed.

"You're free, sir" said Meowth.

"Of course I'm free, but go after the wretched AutoPokemon! They're got the All-Pokeball!" Mewtwo snapped.

"WHAT?!" Dakari gasped as he morphed into the police car again "I'll get them sir!" And he drove off.

"Now DeceptiPokemon, transform and head to the city. They will be there" Mewtwo said. Meowth, Entai and Dark Luigi turned into their vehicle form and flew or drove off. Mewtwo cackled "At long last, I shall be rid of myself of Pikachu and the AutoPokemon once and for all. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He transformed into his jet and flew off after them.

To be continued…

A/N: The evil Mewtwo is back and the final battle shall begin soon. Stayed tuned.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, we're almost at the end of this story and then I am doing another story for Super Smash Bros. In this review, can you explain the enemy fight between Pikachu and Mewtwo. OK. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Battle in the Digi City:

The AutoPokemon vehicles drove through the highway towards Digi City. In Lucario's ambulance, Agumon was on his cell from Veemon.

"Agumon, are you OK?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're heading back now" said Agumon.

"OK. Tai told us about this. We're all gathered there for the final battle with the DeceptiPokemon" Veemon said "I think it's best if we digivolve during the battle."

"Agreed. You and the new digidestined digmon used armour digivolve while the rest use our champion forms" Patamon said "we'll meet you shortly."

"Guys" Charmander called from Lucario's speakers "we got a problem. Dakari is on our tails!"

He was right. Dakari's police car is gaining on them.

"I'll hold him off" Pikachu said "The rest of you, meet you back at the city. I'm counting on all of you."

"Yes sir" the AutoPokemon said as they drove off.

Pikachu morphed back into his original form to see Dakari turned into his original form bashing through cars.

"Before you find the All-Pokeball, you had to go through me first!" Pikachu said.

"That can be arranged, AutoPokemon!" Dakari tackled Pikachu and they fell a long way down of the high way onto the grassy field. Pikachu kicked him off.

Dakari crashed through the trees but got up to fire his blaster. Pikachu used his thunder bolts to deflect them. Then summon a sword which appeared out of nowhere, Pikachu dodged Dakari's dodge and then grabbed him from behind. Pikachu then cut Dakari's head off with his sword.

"That's one down, 4 to go" said Pikachu.

The AutoPokemon reached for the city. Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon, Garurumon, Kabutermon, Togemon, Terriermon and Ikkakumon are waiting for them.

"Guys, you made it. Hurry and digivolve" said Digmon.

"Gotcha" said Agumon and he turned to Patamon, Gatomon and Biyomon "Ready?"

The 3 nodded. Guilmon and Renamon got out of Charmander.

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon."

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon."

"Gatomon armour digivolve to… Nefertimon."

The AutoPokemon formed back into their original forms again.

"Guilmon, Renamon, get the All-Pokeball out of here!" Flamedramon said "we'll deal with them."

"And here they come now!" Lucario said.

The DeceptiPokemon arrived. Meowth stayed as a jet and fired some missiles which everyone ducked. Dark Lugia still in tank form fired some blasts while Entai morphed back to combat Lucario. Mewtwo watches from the state building.

The Digimon all charged to attack as Guilmon and Renamon went for shelter. Mewtwo saw Guilmon and Renamon making a break for it and leaps in front of them.

"ARGH!" Guilmon and Renamon stopped dead in tracks.

"Hahaha. Think you can get away from me, boy?" Mewtwo cackled.

Treecko tackled Mewtwo. Charmander fired his blaster at him but Mewtwo grabbed Treecko and leaps into the air.

"I'll deal with him. Get going!" Charmander said.

"But Charmander…"

Charmander leaps up to help Treecko. Squirtle fired his missiles at Meowth while Greymon and Flamedramon tries to shoot down Meowth.

Charmander got to them a little too late. Treecko was killed by Mewtwo.

"I guess you're a little too late, AutoPokemon" Mewtwo smirked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Charmander roared as he charged but Mewtwo used his blaster to injure Charmander and blasted him and Treecko off the building. As Charmander laid down badly hurt, Treecko opened his eyes half-way.

"C…Charmander…"

"Treecko!" Charmander slowly looked up.

"Please… stop the DeceptiPokemon" and with that Treecko dies.

Charmander spread some tears. He was badly hurt. Guilmon looked worried.

"Charmander!" They ran to him.

"Guilmon, go. Take the All-Pokeball somewhere safe" Charmander said.

"I can't leave you" Guilmon said.

"Leave him to us" Halsemon said as the other digimon backed up to them "You just go. Hurry."

Guilmon looked at Renamon who nodded. Before he ran off, Renamon ran off to him.

"Renamon…"

"Guilmon… I'm so glad I got into the car with you. I want to say one thing" Renamon kissed Guilmon on the lips. Guilmon was shocked but he kissed back. After they kissed, Renamon replied "I love you. Please come back safe."

"I promise. I love you too" Guilmon said. And then he ran off.

"Rock Cracking" Digmon used his attack to try to bury Dark Lugia to the ground.

What Mewtwo saw next making him angry. Pikachu's truck came in and then he morphed back into his original form.

"PIKACHU!" Mewtwo shouted.

"This ends here, Mewtwo!" Pikachu shouted "Now you will pay for the crimes on Poketron!"

"Heroic words, Pikachu. So fitting that it will be your last" Mewtwo said as he morphed into his jet form and flies towards Pikachu. Pikachu grabbed hold of it as they went flying into a building and came out of the other side.

"Now it's time for you to face up to what you've done!" Pikachu shouted as he threw Mewtwo into a building. Mewtwo morphed back into his original form and used his feet to touch the window of the building. Then he leaps towards Pikachu and headbutted him. Pikachu fell back but landed on his feet. Mewtwo's tail grew white as he charged at Pikachu. Pikachu's tail turned white too and he leapt up. The two clashed their tails like swords. Then they landed on the ground on their feet. Mewtwo launched a shadow ball and Pikachu launched a thunder bolt which impacted with each other.

"Pikachu, be careful!" Lucario called.

Birdramon flew after Meowth and used Wing Blaze which hit Meowth. Meowth fell but morphed back into his original form and shot Birdramon's wing. Greymon saw her and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Birdramon!" Greymon called.

"Greymon, if we die…" Birdramon said "I just wanted you to know, that I always love you."

"I love you too" Greymon said. And he glared at Meowth "And I'll make him pay!"

Greymon roared and squashed Meowth to the building. By a great impact from a giant dinosaur to a small cat, Meowth was killed with one squish. He looked like a squashed pancake. Angemon zapped him with his staff to finish him off.

Renamon digivolve into Kyubbimon and placed Charmander on her back.

"Charmander, can you still use your blaster?" asked Kyubbimon.

"Sure. You move. I'll fire" Charmander smiled.

Kyubbimon ran across the battlefield to face Dark Lugia as Charmander fired his blaster. Dark Lugia morphed back into his original form and grabbed his giant hand on Kyubbimon which dropped Charmander. He tried to crush her but Guilmon punched him releasing her.

"Thank you, Guilmon, my hero" Kyubbimon smiled.

"Glad you're OK" Guilmon said. And he saw an old mansion "Keep fighting. I got to keep the All-Pokeball safe."

"Be careful".

Guilmon nodded as he ran off leaving Squirtle and Lucario to deal with Dark Lugia. Kyubbimon helped Charmander up and the other digimon joined the fight.

Pikachu and Mewtwo continued their long battle. They grabbed each hand and feet stood firmly on the ground. They both glared at each other. Mewtwo then saw Guilmon running to an old mansion. He pushed Pikachu aside and morphed into his jet and goes after him.

"Come back here and face justice for all that you've destroyed!" Pikachu shouted as he ran after him. "I'm coming, Guilmon!"

To be continued…

A/N: Some of those quotes are from the Transformers video game. We saw Guilmon and Renamon confessing their love together, oh and Agumon and Biyomon. Next week, it's Patamon and Gatomon's turn and the conclusion. See ya.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay again. We're almost to the end of this story. And then I had to think of another digimon story after SSBR: DR. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: The Final Battle:

Guilmon made his way inside the mansion. It was old and dusty. But Guilmon had to hurry. Suddenly, as he made his way to the staircase, Mewtwo came crashing in and morphed back into his original form.

"There's no place to run. I can smell your fear, boy!" Mewtwo shouted.

Guilmon saw Mewtwo and climbed up the stairs.

"You're not getting the All-Pokeball, Mewtwo!" Guilmon said as he keep climbing.

"You can run but you can't hide, Digimon!" Mewtwo said as he leaps into the air.

Guilmon got onto the roof and starts leaping from roof to roof.

"I got to keep it away" Guilmon gasped for breath.

Mewtwo then slammed out of the roof and saw Guilmon running off. He fired his blaster at him but Guilmon keep dodging. Eventually, he was shot in the leg and collapsed to the ground. Guilmon's leg was bleeding badly but Guilmon had to keep going. He held onto the ball and climbed to the cable wire.

Pikachu who was leaping from building to building, heading towards to where Guilmon and Mewtwo are.

"Hold on Guilmon!" Pikachu said as he continued jumping.

Guilmon held onto the cable as Mewtwo approached him.

"I admire your courage, little dinosaur. Give me the All-Pokeball and I'll let you be my pet" Mewtwo smirked.

"I… I'LL NEVER GIVE IT TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Guilmon shouted angrily.

"Then prepare to die!" Mewtwo shoved his fist into the ground breaking most of the building and letting it fall. Guilmon let go of the cable and fell down.

Kyubbimon saw Guilmon falling from the distance.

"GUILMON!" Kyubbimon shouted.

But lucky for Guilmon, Pikachu grabbed him in time but Mewtwo caught up to them. Pikachu used his tail to knock Mewtwo crashing into the ground as he crashed down as well.

Patamon, who had lost his champion form during the fight with Dark Lugia ran to help aid Nefertimon, who was badly injured.

"Nefertimon, are you OK?" Patamon asked.

"Patamon…" Nefertimon said as she de-digivolved back into Gatomon "I'm sorry, but I don't think we can beat them."

"We have to get trying…" Patamon said "Gatomon, I don't want to lose you. I… I love you."

Gatomon was shocked to hear that and smiled "I love you too, Patamon. Please, help the AutoPokemon."

Dark Lugia charged at the injured couple but an injured Lucario appeared and punched him in the face as Squritle hit him with his shell. Flamedramon, who has lost his armour and now armour-less, fired his fire rocket at them as the other Digimon charged to attack. They had to take down Dark Lugia. They already defeated Dakari, Entai and Meowth, they can't lose now.

Pikachu and Guilmon emerged from the dust. Guilmon coughed some blood out.

"Guilmon…" Pikachu said as he saw Mewtwo coming towards their way.

"Yeah?"

"If I can't beat Mewtwo, do one thing. Take the All-Pokeball and seal me away. That way, it can't be used again."

Guilmon was shocked. Pikachu got up again to fight Mewtwo. Guilmon decided to digivolve.

"Guilmon… digivolve to… Growlmon!"

Growlmon hid when Pikachu fights Mewtwo again.

"It's just you and me now, Mewtwo! You won't escape justice this time" Pikachu snarled.

"It's just me!" Mewtwo snarled.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall" Pikachu said.

"I will crush you with my own hands, Pikachu!" Mewtwo snapped. "And besides, if you're keep fighting for the weak, you're no match for me."

"That's a question you should ask for yourself, Mewtwo" Pikachu said.

Pikachu and Mewtwo continued fighting by blocking out each blow and whack their tails at each other and using their own special attacks to block the other out.

Kyubbimon ran to an injured Growlmon.

"Are you OK?" asked Kyubbimon concerned.

Growlmon nodded and clutched his leg "Yeah. Had worse. I can't seal Pikachu in this Pokeball."

"What are we gonna do now?" Kyubbimon asked.

Growlmon thought. And then he had an idea.

"Damn!" Flamedramon snarled as he laid on the ground hurt "Not only I'm half-naked but now we can't seem to beat this thing."

Greymon then had an idea. "It'll be risky but someone had to do it."

"Greymon?" Birdramon asked.

Greymon charged and slide under Dark Lugia. Once under him, he saw his chance.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shot a fire blast at Dark Lugia's weak spot. Dark Lugia screamed as it engulfs him and dies.

Greymon de-digivolved back into Agumon exhausted as Biyomon ran to him.

"Agumon, are you alright?" Biyomon asked as the other Digimon, now in their rookie forms, goes to him.

"I'm fine. Now we leave Pikachu to Mewtwo."

Pikachu and Mewtwo exchange blows and punches. Each warrior has blood dripping from their right eye, from their lip and some on their forehead, arms and chests. They panted heavily as they charged for a final attack. After that blow, Pikachu and Mewtwo collapsed to the ground and Growlmon came in.

"You again?!" Mewtwo snapped.

"Guilmon, quick. Seal me in." Pikachu shouted. But Growlmon didn't listen.

"You're finished, Mewtwo!" Growlmon held the ball out.

"Guilmon, NO!" Pikachu panicked.

"All-Pokeball, GO!" Growlmon threw the Pokeball. Mewtwo tried to grab it but it hit him in the chest and opens up.

The ball opened and huge gust of wind came. The dead bodies of Meowth, Entai, Dark Lugia and Dakari were sucked up and entered the ball. Mewtwo held onto a lamppost trying to stop it but Pikachu approached him using Volt Tackle.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mewtwo cried as he was hit by Pikachu which send him above the ball. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, PIKACHU!"

His legs then turned into a whirlwind as it enters into the ball. Mewtwo screamed as his whole body turned into a whirlwind and then he became a whirlwind and entered into the ball. The ball closed when he entered and fell to the ground. It wobbles as the dial turns red to white. Growlmon stood still as the other Digimon and AutoPokemon watched. Suddenly, the red disappeared and turned white. The DeceptiPokemon are trapped inside the All-Pokeball. The AutoPokemon looked shocked at this. The Digimon however all cheered as Growlmon and Kyubbimon de-digivolved back into Guilmon and Renamon again and collapsed exhausted.

Pikachu looked at the All-Pokeball, the source of life, and now prison for Mewtwo and the DeceptiPokemon. "You leave me with no choice, Mewtwo."

"Is it over?" Charmander asked Squirtle.

"Yeah. The DeceptiPokemon are gone" Squirtle gone.

"Yeah" Veemon cheered "we won!"

"This calls for a celebration!" Terriermon cheered.

Pikachu picked up the ball and smiled at Guilmon. "Guilmon, I owe you my life. We are in your debt. Thank you. And thank you to all of you" he said to the Digimon "You had all shown great courage and help us end the war of Poketron."

Renamon smiled as she hugged Guilmon. Guilmon smiled back.

Lucario brought the dead body of Treecko. "I'm afraid we can't save him, sir."

"Oh, Treecko... We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honour us with your bravery." Pikachu said.

"And you're welcome to stay here on the Digi World. We could use defenders like you" said Gommamon.

"Now what to do with this?" Patamon asked as he looked at the All-Pokeball.

In the middle of the sea, some Digimon dropped a chest into the sea. In the chest, is the All-Pokeball covered in cushions and tissues for the DeceptiPokemon can never escape.

In the city, Patamon and Gatomon watched the sunset. Patamon was bandaged on his ear and leg and just healing. Gatomon hugged him.

"At last, it is all over" Gatomon smiled.

"Yeah. Hey, Gatomon" Patamon said "I'm glad you're here with me. I could never have won without you."

"I know" Gatomon said and she kissed Patamon on the lips. Patamon kissed back.

"Agumon" Biyomon said as she and Agumon were on the opposite side of Patamon and Gatomon "I'm glad everything is over. I thought I had lost you."

"Yeah" said Agumon "I think you heard me say this before, but I love you".

"Me too" Biyomon kissed Agumon on the lips.

On the hill side, the vehicle forms of Lucario and Squritle were just stood there. Guilmon and Renamon were on top of Charmander's car. Renamon leaned down as Guilmon laid next to her.

"At last. We can tell Takato and Rika that it's finally over" Renamon said.

Guilmon smiled "Renamon, I am so happy that you and I can be together. If I get a ring for you, will you… marry me?"

Renamon looked shocked but she smiled warmly. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you." Renamon leaned up and she and Guilmon gave a passionate kiss as a new couple.

On the hill side away from them, Pikachu send one last telepathic message to the sky.

"For now, the DeceptiPokemon are defeated. But with the All-Pokeball has now become their prison, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Pikachu, and I send this message to any surviving AutoPokemon taking refuge among the stars. We are here and we are waiting." Pikachu smiled warmly as the sunset was over the horizon.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story. I will make another one soon. See ya.


End file.
